1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch window and a touch device.
2. Background
A touch window, which performs an input function through a touch of an image displayed on a display by an input device such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch window may be classified, for example, as a resistive touch window or a capacitive touch window. In the resistive touch window, glass is shorted with an electrode due to pressure applied to an input device to detect position. In the capacitive touch window, a position of a touch point is detected by detecting a variation of capacitance between electrodes when a user touches the capacitive touch window.
In resistive touch windows, performance may be degraded through repeated use and scratches may occur. Accordingly, interest in capacitive touch windows having excellent endurance and a long lifespan has increased. Trials to introduce a touch interface into various objects as well as terminals, such as, e.g., a smart phone, have been increased. For example, trials not only to introduce a touch interface into objects such as home appliances but also to introduce the touch interface into household objects such as furniture have been made.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel-structured touch window applicable to various objects.